


12 Days of Christmas 2019 Day 1

by PatchworkIdeas



Series: GatheringFiKi 12 Days of Christmas 2019 [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchworkIdeas/pseuds/PatchworkIdeas
Summary: A good morning in a good life.
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Series: GatheringFiKi 12 Days of Christmas 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569745
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27
Collections: GatheringFiKi - 12 Days OF Christmas 2019





	12 Days of Christmas 2019 Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by GatheringFiKi's gorgeous Photoset!
> 
> Posted here with permission, and can be found on Tumblr [here](https://gatheringfiki.tumblr.com/post/189649202885/12-days-of-christmas-day-1-bonus-fullsize-fili%22)

* * *

Kili woke to silence, the cozy warmth of too many covers and an empty bed. Half asleep he buried his head a bit deeper into the pillows, reluctantly stretching one arm out of the mountain of blankets tucked around him. The air was cold and there was barely any heat left on the other side of the bed.  
He gave a half awake murmur, both of appreciation for the warm cozy bunker of blankets his brother had provided him and of protest for finding himself alone in them and their big bed.  
Slowly, not quite ready to face the world yet, Kili pulled his arm back into his cocoon and burrowed deeper into the covers, to let the darkness and warmth claim him once more. 

-

By the time Kili was ready to leave his little nest, the late morning lights fully illuminated their cozy bedroom.  
He carefully poked his nose out of the bedding, noting the still empty side of the bed, the almost painfully bright lights outside and the much more agreeable temperature than when he last awoke. 

Like a butterfly coming out of its cocoon, he slowly, leisurely stretched, ignoring how the rest of the extra covers slipped off him and joined their brethren on the floor.  
There was nothing quite like spending the cold winter nights together, huddling and cuddling for both warmth and comfort and the knowledge they were together, but Kili did appreciate Fili's habit of turning up the heater when inspiration hit him in the middle of the night. It made getting up much more pleasant. Though it was the knowledge that he would only find Fili outside of the bed that gave him the last needed motivation to face the day. 

-

Kili might have loved sleeping in to decadent times now that he could, but he was quick to wake once he got his legs out of bed.  
So it wasn't long at all before he happily puttered about the kitchen, cozy sweater and old comfortable jeans on. 

It was a pleasant surprise to see that yesterday's hesitant smidgen of snow had gained confidence and was now merrily coating their world in a white fluffy blanket. 

He hummed happily under his breath, planning his day and considering his options while he added a cinnamon stick to the slowly heating milk.  
Maybe the lake further out would finally be frozen enough to try out their new skates?  
Kili considered the weather report on his phone while adding the chocolate, careful to keep stirring lest it boiled over or set at the bottom again. 

They had the perfect conditions for yet more snow but Fili would probably admonish him for not being careful enough if he brought it up just yet. But the cold was supposed to hold, so he had hope for the coming days.  
There were warnings about possible snow ins and unusable roads, but they had prepared early enough and their pantry was full to bursting.  
The only thing starting to get empty was their cookie tin, which he thought had been much, much fuller yesterday evening.  
Shaking his head with a happy chuckle, he pulled out a couple more, making a careful note that this recipe had been a great success. Not all of them were, Kili admitted freely, but he was slowly getting better, at least judging by Fili's new occasional breakfast habits.  
He had no doubt that they would have something nice and healthy for dinner, curtesy of Fili's sheepish insistance after such an indulgent morning.  
If his brother was happy with the progress of his newest piece, that was. Fili was a perfectionist when it came to his art, with a one track mind that brokered no compromise, and would not leave a project before he was sure he had a good point to do so.  
Judging by the quick look he had thrown into their study before venturing into the kitchen, his timing was spot on today.  
Though it could be hard to anticipate if Fili would go back, inspiration and motivation still high even after working through a good part of the night, or whether they would both take some time off to enjoy the day together.  
Kili supposed they were incredibly lucky, that between his own income from his online freelancing and Fili's steady renown as a rising star in the art world, they both had adaptable schedules that would allow them free days like this. 

He carefully lifted the full tray, mindful of the mountain of marshmallows on his by now perfected hot chocolate, and made his way into the study. 

-

Fili's hair was wild, still bed tangled, the sleeves of his by now colorful work sweater pulled up to his elbows as he carefully added yet another little detail.  
He didn't turn around, and Kili didn't expect him to, though he knew that Fili was well aware of his presence.  
But the careful consideration, the pauses between each stroke, assured him that his brother would be with him soon. 

So Kili arranged his offerings in his own little corner of the study, mindful to put his laptop, notes, little rubber duck, rubric cube and other assorted bits and pieces safely away from the sweet, sweet bliss he had prepared for them both.  
His own table had a perfect view of both Fili and his easel and the giant window currently showing the rapidly forming winter wonderland of their backyard.  
Plenty of days he would sit here with his laptop, happily adding the sound of his typing to Fili's quiet painting, only the occasional word breaking their comfortable silence. 

But today Kili didn't have to wait long before the smell of cookies and hot chocolate summoned Fili from his budding masterpiece. His brother joined him in his quiet corner, giving Kili a quick peck and laugh, all twinkling eyes and bed hair and so gorgeous that Kili still thanked his lucky stars everyday.

Fili sighed at the warmth of the cup and took a careful sip, mindful of the heat and the marshmallows. He gave an appreciative hum, slowly running his tongue over his lips to catch even the last bit of creamy goodness.  
"Good morning", his brother rumbled happily at him.

And it was.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](https://patchworkideas.tumblr.com/post/189650458895/gatheringfiki-the-following-ficlet-was-written)


End file.
